1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a composition used for skin whitening, and in particular relates to a plant extracted skin whitening composition containing a spermidine derivative, wherein the spermidine derivative has tyrosinase inhibition activity and may be applied to whiten skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to tyrosinase catalysis, tyrosine which is contained in melanocytes originally, is converted to L-dopa and then L-dopa is converted to L-dopaquinone. After that, L-dopaquinone is subjected to serials of oxidations to form melanin, which is caused the darkening of skin. Tyrosinase is the key enzyme in the synthesis reaction of melanin, and thus the two oxidation processes, tyrosine converting to L-dopa and L-dopa converting to L-dopaquinone, may be slowed if tyrosinase is inhibited. Therefore, melanin synthesis may be reduced by inhibiting tyrosinase in melanocytes to reach the skin whitening effect.
The compounds, which are contained hydroquinone, ellagic acid, kojic acid, arbutin, glycopeptides and azelaic acid, etc., are well known to be used as inhibiting the synthesis of melanin.
Lian also called an entire plant of Nelumbo Nucifer Gaertn is a plant belonging to the Nymphaeaceae family. Chemical composition of Nelumbo Nucifer Gaertn has been reported such as anonaine, asimilobine, dehydronuciferine, dehydroroemerine, dehydroanonaine, demethylcoclaurine, liensinine, isoliensinine, etc. This invention finds a keayanidine compound of the spermidine derivatives as a skin whitening ingredient by using the bioactivity-guided fraction.